Need You Here
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Shirayuki had to help a village not too far from the castle, it was going to be a quick simple thing. But she never came back, no letter, no nothing. Now worried, Zen gathers a small group to go on a search for the missing red head. His mind becoming his greatest enemy as he imagines scenario after scenario of the trouble she could get into.


Need You Here

**Author Notes: Ok i can do this, half way done with one shot week, let's get to work, and here we have a series that I can't help but love~ Time for something special this holiday season, welp-i'm sorry in advance Shirayuiki...i do not own Snow White with the Red Hair.**

_3rd P.O.V_

_**"Ow. This isn't good."** Shirayuki was shivering, clenching her cold state as she fell to the ground. Clearly she could see her breath as she tried to conserve heat. **"Obi! Come one you gotta wake up...please."** He was unconscious, badly bleeding and trembling._

_Whether it was from his body going into shock or from the cold she couldn't tell, but either way it was not a good sign. No matter how much she begged he wouldn't open his eyes, leaving her panicking inside as her stiff fingers worked to bandaging him. She couldn't believe how things turned so terribly wrong. _

It was supposed to be a simple assignment, one that she had no problems doing, as it was another day of her helping people and growing closer to being a full fledged herbalist. She traveled to a village after hearing that several people had gotten sick from the harsh winter season.

Even their own local doctor had fallen victim to the illness, so Shirayuki had ventured forth with the promise to her friends and co-workers to return shortly. Obi as Zen's request even escorted her to ensure her safety.

However much to everyone's surprise, even hers, neither she nor Obi made it back. It's been a week and a half now. **"Something's wrong."** Another day had passed as Zen sat at his desk waiting for news of her arrival. But much to his, Mitsuhide and Kiki's concern, they were once more met with nothing.

**"The village isn't even that far away, maybe a day and a half by horse with the severe storms we have this time of year...Usually it only takes a few hours, but again this season makes the area dangerous, so travelers tend to make lots of rest stops in the caves found in the forest before reaching the town."**

Everyone was on edge. Zen crossed his arms with a small sigh. **"I'll give them tonight, if they don't return or we receive a letter from one of them then we're going to the village."** It was a sound plan, one that either of his friends had any problems with his decision.

They each went to bed, trying to ease away the anxiety as they try to rest. The second prince especially found it hard to get any sleep as he worried throughout the night. Tossing and turning in bed, his mind refused to relax as it plagued him with various terrible scenarios Shirayuki underwent.

Needless to say dawn couldn't come sooner for the young man as he leaped into action. Prepping his horse long before his two friends and bodyguards Kiki and Mitsuhide arrived.

His gaze showed determination despite the clear fatigue he felt as he, Kiki, Mitsuhide and a few soldiers road off, encouraging their noble steeds to a steady pace. The sky was clear and the temperature was much to no ones' surprise chilly.

The last couple days had been riddled with snow storms and freezing temps, which left the prince uneasy. With the vast forest and terrible weather, it would take one simple second for something wrong to have occurred.

But as they made their way, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No horse hoof prints, or wheels belonging to a carriage. Again due to the storms it was expected to not find anything, however there were no unusual signs of damaged trees.

It wasn't much but it left naive hope that maybe Shirayuki and Obi were still in the village. And being the workaholic she is, Shirayuki just forgot to send a letter. **"We're almost there."**

His brother would call him childish for having such a hope, as Zen and his men(and Kiki) made good travel time when they made it within only a few hours. The group scanned the town, finding the civilians outside in good health looking at them with curiosity.

Zen hops off his horse, handing the reins to Mitsuhide before making way to the first person he came across, that being a woman with a basket of groceries.** "Excuse me miss...but have you seen a young woman with bright red hair named Shirayuki?"** Her expression widens in surprise as stares at the young prince.

**"Why yes, she came here about a week and a half ago, came in and helped the sick. She saved my little girl and father who are now stably recovering."** Zen was startled with how he already had a lead on his friend.

But he couldn't celebrate long as he then asked if she was still in the village. Both he and his soldiers watch as her expression falls into confusion and worry. The young woman tilted her head with a frown.**"About four days ago she left for home, telling us to call her again if something went wrong...Why has something happened?"**

People were starting to gather around, interested in the news. Not only had the villagers felt like they owed the passionate herbalist, but they honestly liked the girl. All of them saw how hard she worked to treat the sick. Zen couldn't help but clench his fist as his brows furrowed.

**"She hasn't returned, and we've received no report of her whereabouts either."** It was the news everyone dreaded. **"I'll help you in the search!"** Much to the small group's astonishment volunteers were popping up, each individual promising to aid in whatever way they could. It left the young prince smiling in gratitude.

Noting just how many hearts were touched by her. **"Alright, we need to split up into groups. Kiki you take a group to check the surrounding outskirts of the villages. Mitsuhide you and the others are with me, we're going to backtrack to see if maybe we missed something."**

At his command everyone went to their designated destinations. Zen keeping his eyes forward while his mind raced. Four days ago was when a bad snow storm took place, his earlier anxious thoughts came circling in full force as they looked around, being extra careful as ice layered atop the white snow.

The forest was vast and there were edges leading down to hills and caves. **"I found something your highness!"** Immediately everyone turn their gazes towards the eager soldier. **"Look! It looks like a sword or dagger struck this trunk."**

It was small, and at the side angle, very difficult to see, but as Zen got closer he took notice of the stab mark and the thin dragging line connected to it. As well as the cliff-side right behind it leading to more trees.

Clearly he was able to picture the situation. Obi and Shirayuki were making their way back, got caught in the weather, and slipped by the edge. Obi tried using his dagger to prevent their fall.

**"We're heading down."** Mounting off their horses, they began the long, slick trek down, avoiding several thick brushes and trees. **"Split up, and spread out."** Time was ticking, and the sun was proving that point as it seemed to move quickly into the sky.

A sigh escapes Zen, feeling the fatigue in his legs as he ran throughout the forest. **"Shirayuki! Obi! Where are you!?"** He shouted at the top of his lungs, but despite his sore throat and cracked voice he kept on, hoping for some response.

Though it never came. The odds were looking worse and worse as Mitsuhide caught up with him. **"No one's found anything yet."** Zen cursed as he glared at the waning light from the sun.

**"Hate to say it Zen...but we should regroup and call of the search for tonight."** Mitsuhide meant well, he really did, as he was only concerned about the young prince's safety. It was afterall his and Kiki's duty to protect him.

However his statement was unappreciated and practically ignored as Zen continued onwards, shouting as loud as his sore throat could possibly go. He didn't want to give up yet, not only did it go against nature, but he knew...if Shirayuki or Obi were in his shoes...neither of them would surrender so easily.

So he continued, going through the snow covered thicket, still shouting, hoping for some sort of response. ** "Here! Over here!" ** After all his efforts, they were finally rewarded as he heard Shirayuki shouts despite the harsh wind wailing in his ears.

She was close by, prompting Zen to run despite Mitsuhide's concerned protests. **"Shirayuki..."** It had turned out after her and Obi fell off the edge(with him taking the majority of the damage since he protected her) she helped him to one of the caves and was doing whatever she could to help with his injuries.

Zen couldn't help but slack at the entrance in relief. Both of them were absolutely freezing, and were in a lot of pain from their injuries, but they were alive. **"Zen." ** The red haired herbalist had a few worrisome cuts on various parts on her frame.

Obi had that on top of a fever, and some head damage. **"Thank goodness."** The prince couldn't help bringing her into a gentle embrace. Ignoring everything else around him.

**"Zen..." **Shirayuki found tears pricking her eyes as she held on to him. She didn't want to admit how scared she was. There was a huge possibility of her and Obi dying out here.

Even with the food, water and medical supplies she had, the cold temperatures, isolation and various bears that were around left her fearful. Due to his condition, Obi for the most part was unconscious, leaving the panicked healer alone with her thoughts.

But now things were alright. **"Zen. The soldiers are taking Obi back to the village." ** She could only feel grateful for her friends for coming to her aid. They came when she needed them most. **"Thank you."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Finally! The last of the one shots for the holidays~ I have to say this one was tough. I was struggling to figure out how to write this and some of my work kept being unable to save properly, making it hard to continue**

**Still I got it done~ Guys if you like this one shot, alongside the rest of the work I've been uploading this past week. Feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support my work gets! Happy new year folks~ Tchao for now! **


End file.
